The present disclosure relates to a sheet storage cassette in which recording medium sheets are stored, and an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, and a facsimile, to which such a sheet storage cassette is withdrawably attached.
A sheet feeding cassette for an image forming apparatus is configured to accept sheets (recording medium sheets) of various standard sizes such as the A series, the B series, and the inch series. Positions of edge portions of stored sheets are restricted by, for example, a width adjustment cursor and a rear end cursor, which are both slidable to positions corresponding to the size of the stored sheets.
If the position of the stored sheets is insufficiently restricted by the above-mentioned width adjustment cursor, it may invite sheet skew (oblique sheet feeding) in the sheet feeding cassette in an operation of feeding out the sheets from the sheet feeding cassette. This prevents a stable sheet feeding operation, causing trouble such as a paper jam, which is disadvantageous.
As a solution to this disadvantage, there has been known a sheet feeding cassette having a width adjustment cursor and a rear end cursor that are biased by a spring toward an opening side, such that the width adjustment cursor and the rear end cursor open a storage portion on detachment of the sheet feeding cassette from an image forming apparatus and such that the width adjustment cursor and the rear end cursor move toward a non-opening side to restrict the position of a sheet on attachment of the sheet feeding cassette to the image forming apparatus body.